


Сержант Санта на задании

by TreggiDi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas, Drugs, Humor, M/M, Romance, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Пост!ЗС. Зимний Солдат на реабилитации у Стива, приходит в себя, пытается быть хорошим. Одна только проблема: он вдруг вспомнил, что убил Санту Клауса.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 19
Kudos: 100





	Сержант Санта на задании

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Tressa_de_Fox на Secret Santa, с любовью и благодарностью за прекрасные переводы!

Солдат старается. Действительно старается быть хорошим.

Он проходит программу реабилитации.

Никаких убийств. Никаких пыток, шпионажа и похищений. Или мелкого воровства в супермаркетах. Быть хорошим – его новая миссия.

Он медленно движется по шкале от Александра Пирса до Стива Роджерса.

Он уступает дорогу женщинам и старым людям любого пола. Он сортирует мусор и носит покупки в холщовой сумке, чтобы не покупать долго разлагающиеся пакеты. Он не вступает в споры в интернете, даже когда очень хочется. Он перевел значительную сумму со счетов Гидры в пользу собачьего приюта в Нью-Джерси. Он сломал руку мужчине, который пытался сфотографировать девушку в короткой юбке на эскалаторе в метро (Солдат помнит, что ломать руки – плохо, но в целом занес поступок в список хороших).

Он больше не таращится на людей так, чтобы они чувствовали себя неловко. Даже на Старка. Он избавился от большинства своих ножей (но не от всех, он хочет быть добрым, а не глупым). Он посещает психотерапевта дважды в неделю. Он моет посуду, когда приходит его очередь.

Он все еще не хороший, но уже и не такой плохой, каким был последние семьдесят лет.

Это долгий путь.

***

Приближается декабрь, и Солдат чувствует смутное беспокойство.

Снег нервирует его, холод заставляет левое плечо болеть, и требуются интенсивные отжимания, чтобы рука функционировала как положено. Стив Роджерс получает новую, зимнюю версию своего геройского костюма, и она более грубая и толстая, что хорошо (больше тепла, больше защиты), но и плохо (не так идеально облегает формы Капитана).

Они живут в маленькой квартире в Бруклине, потому что это полезно (может разбудить воспоминания; так считает терапевт, и так считает Стив). Ходят по утрам на пробежку в парк, ходят в Башню Старка, чтобы позаниматься на тренажерах или погреться в действительно большом джакузи, участвуют в официальных миссиях (Капитан Америка) и подпольных миссиях (Зимний Солдат; он помогает Романофф без лишних вопросов, если необходимо).

Эта зима действительно выдалась холодной, и почти каждый день выпадает немного снега.

– Хорошо, – говорит Солдат однажды утром, пока они идут в парк, и кроссовки Стива хрустят на снегу. – Будет белое Рождество.

– Ох, Бак, – грустно отвечает Стив Роджерс.

И тогда Солдат понимает: что-то не так.

***

Он мало что помнит теперь, но это – на черно-белой пленке его памяти; Стив Роджерс, с маленьким телом и большими ушами, упрямо тащит слишком-большую-для-него ель по улице. Самодельный камин из старого ящика, кое-как украшенный бумажной гирляндой. Красный носок, в который Баки Барнс ночью кладет орехи, воровато оглядываясь; бродяги с накладными бородами звенят в колокольчики на каждом перекрестке. Сверкающие витрины и запах потушенной свечи, и шепотом, в темноте, слова поздравлений. Подарки, укрытые горсткой снега, на утро возле их подушек.

Стив Роджерс обожал Рождество. И Баки, Баки Барнс, кем бы он ни был. Они оба очень старались ради этого праздника, это Солдат помнит наверняка.

Но не теперь.

Ни елок. Ни украшений в витринах, ни гирлянд, ни снеговиков с рекламными листовками. Никаких праздничных ярмарок. Рождественских песен по радио. Ничего.

Люди становятся хмурыми, стоит заикнуться об этом.

– Это еще кое-что, что тебе нужно знать о современном мире, – тихо говорит Роджерс, его большие голубые глаза серьезно глядят на Солдата, брови скорбно подняты. – Рождества больше нет, потому что Санта умер.

В это Солдат поверить не может. Санта не может умереть. Он как Капитан Америка – только еще лучше. Санта – абсолют добра и радости. С ним не может случиться ничего плохого.

– Одиннадцать лет назад, – говорит Стив Роджерс. – Я еще был во льдах, когда это случилось. С тех пор люди не празднуют Рождество. Это слишком грустно.

Теперь Солдат вспоминает, что видел кое-где фотографии Санты и свечи рядом – это единственные украшения, которые встречались в городе.

(Не праздник. Траур.)

– Как он мог умереть? – хмурится Солдат, раздраженный от одной только мысли. Стив Роджерс поджимает губы, его широкие плечи чуть опускаются.

– Боюсь, что его убили.

И вот теперь Солдат вспоминает.

***

Конечно, Гидра хотела, чтобы он убил Санту. Ничто другое не смогло бы так подорвать волю и веру людей. Это зло, причиненное сразу всем людям на свете.

И он это сделал.

Да, он это сделал; сейчас уже детали операции он помнит смутно, но знает, что стрелял и что выстрел попал прямо в цель. Так всегда происходило, он превосходный стрелок. Он выполнил задание и вернулся на базу, где ему провели медицинский осмотр и затем вернули в капсулу. У него не осталось никаких мыслей по этому поводу, он просто делал то, что должен был.

И теперь. Теперь он убил Рождество. Он не просто плохой; это слишком слабое слово для того, чем он является.

– Не грусти так, – говорит Стив Роджерс мягко. Он пихает Солдату в руки большую чашку с чем-то теплым. – Мне тоже потребовалось время, чтобы это переварить, но… жизнь продолжается, верно?

Стив Роджерс, стоящий перед ним на коленях, жесткий ворс ковра впивается ему в кожу. Теплые ладони Роджерса на его плечах. Солдат медленно моргает и глядит в свою чашку.

Утешение. Вот что ему предлагают.

– И у нас все еще есть четвертое июля, верно? – подмигивает Стив с улыбкой. Маленький задира, никогда не умел сдаваться. Солдат чувствует комок в горле. Он поднимает чашку и торопливо пьет, пока не случилось что-нибудь ужасное.

Стив все еще рядом, улыбается, будто Рождество не было его любимым праздником, будто смерть Санты не разбила ему сердце, словно он недостаточно получил ран за свою жизнь.

Солдат хмурится в чашку.

Он все исправит. Выбора нет.

***

В ту же ночь Солдат разрабатывает план действий, собирает все необходимое в черную спортивную сумку, проводит некоторые исследования в интернете, и у него даже остается время, чтобы приготовить кофе.

С рассветом в комнате Стива звенит будильник, и Стив появляется на пороге кухни, зевая и почесывая живот (абсолютно нет необходимости еще раз демонстрировать свои рельефные мышцы, Роджерс, словно ты чертов стриптизер). Его волосы стоят торчком, и он тянется к кружке с кофе на одних только рефлексах.

– Доброе утро, – говорит Стив хрипло. Солдат сидит за столом, одетый и собранный. Ноутбук закрыт, история поиска стерта. – Не спалось сегодня?

– Мне нужно будет уехать, – сообщает Солдат. Роджерс молча смотрит на него. – Ненадолго, – добавляет он.

– Я что-то сделал? – говорит Роджерс, цепляясь за свою чашку. – Если ты хочешь… если тебе нужно…

– Я вернусь, – говорит Солдат хмуро. – К Рождеству. – Оговорка случайна, но он себя не поправляет. Роджерс выглядит, как щенок, которого пнули.

– Хорошо, – говорит он.

***

Огромное здание аэропорта. Люди отбывают и прибывают. Кругом экраны, таблички, указатели. Механический голос звучит под потолком, зачитывает рейсы. Солдат натягивает бейсболку на лицо, но все равно ему трижды приходится пройти досмотр. Возможно, потому что он выглядит, как убийца. Он с трудом терпит их переглядывания, глядит на дубинки, висящие у бедра. Проходит под рамкой, с ожидаемым писком, и показывает протез. Он никогда не говорит никому, что он ветеран, люди сами приходят к таким выводам. Удобно.

В конце концов они его отпускают, отдав честь. Оружие остается при нем, никем не найдено; куда им с ним тягаться.

Он встает в длинную очередь на регистрацию. Ему приходится считать про себя, чтобы оставаться спокойным. Он повторяет греческий, испанский, чешский алфавит, пока пульс не прекратит заполошно биться у горла.

Он мог бы одолжить один из частных самолетов Старка, если бы миссия не была Абсолютно Секретной. Ему приходится идти на жертвы. Он заслуживает каждую из них.

Когда он садится в свое маленькое кресло, застегивает тугой ремень вокруг бедер, сжимает до хруста подлокотники, какая-то маленькая девочка рядом с ним открывает пухлый розовый рот.

– Не бойтесь, – говорит она с важным видом. – Мама сказала, мы не упадем.

Самолет разгоняется по взлетной полосе, и Солдат закрывает глаза.

***

Солдат прибывает в Лапландию. Она не такая уютная и сказочная, как на новогодних открытках. Скорее, безлюдная, дикая и холодная. Охуенно холодная.

Солдат находит супермаркет, где покупает новый комплект одежды. Все, что он взял с собой, не годится. Ни одна куртка, сделанная в Америке, не предназначена для такой температуры. И он берет балаклаву – у него нежный подбородок, он всегда мерзнет. Стив не разрешает ему отпускать бороду.

Супермаркет пустой и гулкий, как и все здесь. Между бесконечных рядов с консервными банками прогуливается старушка. Она крошечная, как гном, и у нее очень сморщенное лицо. На ней синяя жилетка с логотипом магазина.

– Как мне добраться до деревни Санты? – спрашивает у нее Солдат. Старушка запрокидывает к нему лицо, раздвигает губы в улыбке. Она и говорит, похоже, на гномьем. К счастью, Солдат без усилий вспоминает основы финского языка.

– Там нет ничего интересного, – говорит старушка. – В Сампи много других красивых мест, куда лучше пойти туристу.

«Сампи» – так называют Лапландию местные. Солдат изучил Википедию.

– Я хочу увидеть деревню Санты, – с нажимом повторяет он, тяжело выговаривая каждое слово. Он надеется, что не придется применять силу. Старушка закатывает глаза. Она произносит слово, ему непонятное. Какое-то ругательство. Снимает с полки у кассы карту, чтобы начертить ему путь.

Ему требуются две попутки, а после он идет пешком через лес, и его ресницы смерзаются. Когда темнеет, он разбивает палатку под высокой сосной, ловит белку себе на ужин и набирает немного смерзшейся морошки. Он сидит в сугробе, совсем один, точит нож, чтобы убить время, слушает, как воют вдали. Совсем немного воет в ответ, и после – только изумленная тишина, даже птицы замолкают.

Подняв голову к небу, ярко-зеленому, словно залитому радиацией, Солдат бормочет:

«Спокойной ночи, Роджерс».

Он забирается в спальный мешок и заставляет себя отключиться.

***

Деревня Санты выглядит паршиво.

Солдат кое-что о ней помнит, в Сети еще сохранились красочные фотографии. Аккуратные красные домики эльфов, сияющие огни, снежные скульптуры и ледяные горки всюду, снежные пещеры и сувенирные лавки, разливной грог, эгг-ног и глинтвейн, бубенцы и остролист, толпы детишек. Даже Стив мечтал попасть туда, когда был ребенком. У него была идея фикс, хотел попросить себе здоровые легкие. Такое под елкой не найдешь, и все же: он был хорошим мальчиком и свое получил.

Но сейчас ему лучше эту деревню не видеть.

Солдат медленно движется к высокой ограде. Он без труда перемахнет на ту сторону, но это и не требуется: всюду в ограде дыры и прогалины, можно пролезть. Вывеска покосилась, буквы на ней почти стерлись. Время безжалостно ко всему.

Сама деревня кажется вымершей.

Солдат медленно движется по главной улице, мимо покосившихся красных домиков, заваленных снегом. От сувенирных палаток остались одни каркасы, похожие на скелеты мамонтов. На снегу он читает следы животных: здесь были дикие лисицы, олени и что-то, похожее на большую кошку. Еще здесь много птичьих следов, похожих на арабскую вязь на снегу. Он находит заснеженный пакет из-под чипсов и вмерзшую в лужу бутылку. Наверняка сразу после смерти Санты сюда было целое паломничество. Люди обожают места преступлений.

Как и сами преступники, думает Солдат.

Он бесшумно передвигается дальше по улице, в сторону главного дома, от которого расходятся все улицы, словно лучи звезды. Резиденция Санты с высоким шпилем.

Он достает нож прежде, чем замечает краем глаза движение. Но это всего лишь олень. Несчастное животное даже не напугано. С глупой надеждой таращится на Солдата. Его ноги настолько худые, что кажется, могут сломаться под его весом в любую секунду. Шерсть в прогалинах, а рога выглядят просто жалко. Это животное страдает от голода, и у Солдата чешутся руки его прикончить из милосердия, но он уже убил Санту, и разве этого недостаточно?

Он достает немного хлеба из своей походной сумки и подзывает оленя. Тот робко тащится к нему, опустив голову. Он берет мокрыми губами кусок хлеба с варежки Солдата. Это хороший поступок. Его можно записать в список добрых дел.

Солдат достает еще хлеб, когда из-за домика выворачивают еще два оленя. Четвертый появляется из-за замерзшего фонтана. Еще трое несутся по улице, их копыта цокают по льду, звук разносится с эхом. Солдат дергается, когда под локоть ему лезет оленья морда. Он не заметил, как его окружили, а он ведь бывший Кулак Гидры.

Оленей так много, что это становится опасным. Пока он пытается выбраться из гущи, кто-то прыгает ему прямо на голову. Удар крепкий, словно чем-то железным, и он бы отключился, будь он простым человеком. Но он не простой человек. Резкий бросок – нападавший слетает на землю у его ног, и Солдат достаточно удивлен, чтобы замешкаться на секунду – тут-то его бьют под колено, сразу двое. Олени разбегаются, напуганные переполохом.

Он дерется с превосходящим противником, но это не новость. Другое дело, что он не хочет навредить. Их много, они маленькие, как дети, и когда Солдат бьет одного из них железной рукой, тот улетает слишком далеко.

Проблема еще в том, что они постоянно мелькают перед глазами, исчезают и появляются, как по волшебству. Потом это заканчивается: один из них держит в руках пистолет.

– Просто. Положи. Это, – очень спокойно говорит Солдат, подняв в воздух обе руки. Существа маленькие и озлобленные, их глаза сверкают недобро, и секунду Солдат боится, что они не до конца разумны – пока один из них, сплюнув на землю, не отвечает:

– Сейчас мы положим тебя, пиздюк.

Его голос и манера речи возвращают Солдата в глубокое прошлое; в те времена, когда все дела решались в доках, а в переулках можно было или нарваться на драку, или получить отсос, иногда и то и другое вместе.

Тот, кто держит беретту, едва способен держать ее прямо. Пистолет слишком велик и тяжел для маленьких ручек. Это было бы смешно, не будь пистолет направлен ему в пах.

– Что ты здесь забыл, приятель? – говорит человечек, который держит беретту. – А знаешь, не важно. Гони бумажник.

– Что?

– Оглох, пиздюк? – пищит тот, который плевался. – Доставай свой сраный бумажник!

Солдат тянется к карману, и дуло теперь целится ему в лоб.

– Медленно, – велят ему.

У них худые, заостренные лица, беспокойно бегающие глаза, как у наркоманов, и… острые уши. На одном из них скособоченный зеленый колпак, довольно грязный, но все же. С ужасом Солдат осознает, что это за шпана.

Маленькие помощники Санты.

Он швыряет им бумажник, и, воспользовавшись эффектом неожиданности, выхватывает пистолет. С громкими хлопками все трое исчезают, а через секунду пустой бумажник возникает из ниоткуда и летит ему прямо в лоб.

– Супер, – бормочет Солдат, слегка пристыженный. Теперь он крепко держит свой пистолет и продвигается намного осторожней. Он сюда не шутки пришел шутить.

***

В резиденции Санты темно и холодно. Дверь не была заперта, но примерзла, и даже Солдату требуется усилие, чтобы открыть ее. Все внутри покрыто слоем пыли и инея. В большом камине полно золы. Над камином – фотографии в рамках. Вот Санта, окруженный африканскими детьми. Вот он, в своем красном камзоле, с эльфами, позирует на фоне Ниагарского водопада. Вот он обнимается с другим знаменитым толстяком. «Элвис», – думает Солдат. Этого он тоже кончил.

Он пересекает пустую гостиную и поднимается по скрипучей лестнице на второй этаж. Он сам не знает толком, что ищет, но понимает, что начать нужно здесь. Может, где-то здесь лежит посох, сапоги или еще какой волшебный артефакт. Ему пригодится любая помощь.

Он открывает дверь кабинета, и его сметает с ног бесконечный поток писем. Он барахтается и кричит в этом шелестящем водопаде, а письма все вываливаются, пока не заполняют весь коридор. Здесь конверты со всего света. С ума сойти, сколько бумаги. Хватит на целый лес.

Солдат пробирается – по колено в письмах – к рабочему столу Санты. Он надеется увидеть что-то полезное. Список дел, руководство пользователя, что-нибудь (планирование – первый шаг к победе. Планирование и дисциплина. Так говорил какой-то из его кураторов, Солдат не помнит его имени). Но на столе только бесконечное множество шаров со снегом, а еще странноватая скульптура из слипшихся ледяных тростей. Солдат обходит стол (письма набиваются ему в сапоги, сминаются под подошвами) и видит пролом в стене.

– Это был ледоруб.

Солдат разворачивается одним слитным движением, но поскальзывается на конверте и чуть не отстреливает голову одному из эльфов. Тот выглядит невозмутимым. Он сидит на шкафу, свесив ноги в полосатых чулках. Рядом с ним – огромный кальян, издающий булькающие звуки.

– Его грохнули ледорубом, – поясняет эльф, глядя на Солдата из-под опущенных век. Он старше, чем те трое, что ограбили Солдата. У него большой шрам на щеке. – Подрался с волком, – говорит эльф, потому что Солдат пялится на шрам. – Сделал себе новую шубу потом. Как-нибудь покажу.

– Ты был здесь, когда это случилось? – спрашивает Солдат. Он опускает пистолет. Не собираешься стрелять – убери оружие; так рука не устанет, если вдруг все же передумаешь. – Ты видел, как его убили?

– Неа, – отвечает эльф и делает долгую затяжку. Он выпускает облако серого дыма из ноздрей. – И никого не было. Мы все были заняты на фабрике. Готовились к Рождеству. Это ведь случилось за неделю до Сочельника, знаешь ли.

Солдат проводит пальцами по стене. Удар вышел сильным. Он предпочитал огнестрельное оружие или ножи, но возможно, таковы были параметры миссии. Может, ему нужно было поддержать легенду или вроде того. Он одновременно разочарован и рад, что свидетелей не было.

– Но я все равно много чего узнал, – добавляет эльф после паузы. – Сюда без конца таскались журналисты и легавые, и потом еще все его фанаты. А ты кто – журналист или фанат?

– Почему не легавый? – хрипло уточняет Солдат, и эльф только смеется. Он выпускает очередную струю дыма.

– Я могу рассказать тебе смачные детали. Если у тебя денег на это хватит.

– Меня уже ограбили, – говорит Солдат, и эльф разочарованно машет руками. – Но у меня есть консервы и мармелад.

Он расстегивает сумку, чтобы показать товар. Эльф размышляет секунду, а затем спрыгивает со шкафа и оказывается рядом с Солдатом.

– Итак, чем я могу помочь?

Солдат набирает побольше воздуха.

***

Ему требуется время, чтобы объяснить им свой план. Их много, они шумят, толкаются и совершенно не слушают.

Их много: куда больше, чем он мог представить. Полсотни или около того. Деревня Санты не такая заброшенная, как выглядит на первый взгляд. Он рад, что ему и в голову не пришло честно признаться в своем поступке: наверное, его бы разорвали на клочки. Всем от этого стало бы легче, но тогда Стив…

Он должен вернуть Рождество.

Он говорит: кто у вас главный? И они начинают ссориться, выясняя. Тогда он обращается ко всем сразу. Он говорит: я знаю, что никогда не смогу заменить его. Но еще я знаю, что это не правильно. Дети должны получать подарки. Олени должны скакать по небу, таща сани. Вы не должны… не должны грабить туристов, чтобы выжить. Вы достойны лучшего.

Это им нравится.

Они кричат, подняв маленькие кулачки. Некоторые не доверяют чужаку, задают вопросы, пытаются задеть его, но в конечном счете они соглашаются: так больше нельзя. Нужно все исправить.

«Я обещаю вам, что сделаю все, – говорит он с мрачной решимостью. – Все, что только смогу. Но без помощи мне никак».

Он говорит больше, чем за весь месяц. Его рот не приспособлен для пылких речей. Жаль, здесь нет Роджерса. Но все-таки у него получается. Эльфы в его команде.

***

Прежде всего ему приходится смотаться обратно до ближайшего населенного пункта и вернуться с покупками. Он и вправду чувствует себя Санта-Клаусом, когда эльфы обступают его, а он достает из пакетов все, что они заказывали. Здесь жирные пончики с пудрой и огромное количество шоколадной пасты, разные ликеры, белый ром, сигареты трех сортов, а также нюхательный табак для одного старого эльфа, и еще презервативы – Солдат не задает вопросов, – и замороженные фрикадельки, и клюквенный соус. Это не считая всех тех нелегальных вещей, которые были в списке и которые он не принес, потому что ни в одном супермаркете такое не продадут.

Солдат не знает, всегда ли они были такими, или смерть Санты их испортила, но он не возражает. Им потребуется весь возможный допинг, чтобы выполнить его сумасшедший план.

Себе он привез кофеварку и большой пакет молотой арабики, а для оленей – корм в больших пакетах (в основном ягель, но также костная мука, желуди и витамины, а еще пару апельсинов на сладкое).

Он назначает двух эльфов ответственными за оленей и просит их согнать всех оленей в одно место, накормить и… причесать, или сделать что-нибудь, как там обычно за ними ухаживают. Другой отряд эльфов отправляется чистить от снега домики. Один из эльфов помогает Солдату пробить каминную трубу – на них обрушивается целая тонна золы, и они кашляют, как припадочные, и маленький эльф, скорчившийся от кашля под его боком, вызывает в нем смутную ностальгию, но он не может назвать причины. Зато к вечеру камин разгорается, и Солдат может снять варежки, находясь в доме.

Они собирают и сжигают весь мусор, оставленный туристами, ремонтируют дыры в заборе, чинят электрику, так, что деревня в темноте больше не походит на деревню призраков – тусклые огоньки загораются тут и там, внушая надежду.

Ночью они собираются вокруг костра на главной улице, уставшие, но воодушевленные, передают друг другу бутылку, горланят рождественские хоралы, вспоминают славные деньки, когда Санта был здесь, и засыпают вповалку, как беспризорники, опьянев с половины бутылки. Солдат еще долго сидит там, глядя на затухающий огонь.

***

На следующее утро Солдат выходит на связь с Роджерсом, чтобы отчитаться о состоянии. Прошло уже четверо суток с его отъезда, а у них был уговор. Он находит самый укромный уголок (это туалет в резиденции Санты, панели из красного дерева на стенах, ароматические палочки на полке) и включает видеосвязь.

У нынешних телефонов большие экраны, но все равно глупое лицо Роджерса не вмещается целиком. В основном Солдат видит его лоб и глаза.

– Как проходит миссия? – спрашивает Роджерс, и Солдат хмурится.

– Трудно пока судить. Вероятность успеха где-то 85%. – Он немного преувеличивает, чтобы обнадежить и себя, и Роджерса. – Но я в безопасности. – Это важно Стиву, и он кивает.

– Ты хорошо питаешься? – спрашивает он, и Солдат подавляет желание закатить глаза. Да, мам. Мысль приходит раньше, чем он ее остановит. – Ладно, прости. – Роджерс смеется. За его спиной какой-то шум, и Солдат подозрительно спрашивает:

– Ты не один?

– Да, раз уж ты уехал, я решил тоже смотаться куда-нибудь. Я в Вашингтоне, с Сэмом! – говорит он восторженно. – Мы были в ветеранском центре сегодня, а позже пойдем в национальный музей. Сейчас мы в «Старбаксе»!

Голова Роджерса исчезает из кадра, и Солдат видит Сэма, тот улыбается во весь рот, демонстрируя маленькую щель между передними зубами.

– Да, и Стив заказал сейчас кофе с таким количеством шоколада, что мне почти стыдно стоять рядом! Как ты там, приятель?

Солдат хмурится еще чуточку сильнее.

– Состояние удовлетворительное, – сообщает он, и Сэм показывает два больших пальца. – Нужно идти. Развлекайтесь там. – Он рад, что Роджерс не сидит в четырех стенах, но в то же время отчего-то чувствует обиду.

– Ты тоже, – говорит ему Сэм, – развлекайся, дружище. – Стив машет, оттеснив Сэма от телефона, и Солдат прерывает связь.

Он глубоко вздыхает, слышит, как в глубине дома раздается оглушительный грохот, словно обвалился пол второго этажа. И отправляется развлекаться.

***

Итак, второй этаж частично обвалился, из-за писем. Они просто скапливаются на столе Санты, появляясь из ниоткуда, и все еще прибывают. Конверты заполнили уже весь второй этаж, а теперь просачиваются сквозь дыру в полу на первый.

– Люди продолжают писать, – заявляет меланхоличный эльф с косой рыжей челкой. – Столько лет прошло, но остались еще неудачники, которые продолжают писать.

Солдат решительно берет нож для бумаги.

– Нужно с этим разобраться, – сообщает он. – Позови остальных.

Он вскрывает первое письмо.

***

В конце концов они сортируют письма в четыре кучи. В первой – письма от детей с конкретными пожеланиями. Это самое полезное. Солдат прикидывает, насколько осуществимы заказы. Некоторые дети просят игрушку или собаку, и тут ничего необычного, но другие пишут непонятные слова – Солдат не знает, что это такое, пока один из эльфов не поясняет: игровая приставка нового поколения. Ладно. Там же – всякие приспособления для катания, вроде диска, который не касается земли. Велосипеды уже не в моде. Там же – брендовая одежда. Солдат не подозревал, что детям нравится одежда. Он никогда не задумывался над тем, что на нем. Главное, чтобы сохраняло тепло и прикрывало уязвимые участки тела. Обычно его одевали в черное и кожаное, и это выглядит стильно, но еще и устрашающе. С удивлением Солдат понимает, что современные детишки хотят одеваться так же, как Зимний Солдат. Это неприятно, но таково их желание. Удивительно, сколько детей хотят себе костюм, как у Человека-Паука. Также есть множество заказов на фигурку Капитана Америки. Солдат и сам бы от такой не отказался.

Другие дети просят что-то невыполнимое. Солдат долго сидит над одним письмом, от шестилетней девочки из Мексики. «Пожалуйста, – пишет она с ошибками в каждом слове. – Пусть мою сестру вылечат, и она вернется домой на Рождество». Другой мальчик просит, чтобы его собаку Горчицу вернули с небесной фермы, куда она уехала месяц назад. Одна девочка хочет, чтобы в школе у нее появился хоть какой-то друг, «только не мальчишка». Другая просит сделать ее красивой. Какой-то мальчик пишет, что отдаст все свои старые игрушки, если Санта сделает так, что папа не напьется на праздники.

Солдат долго перебирает эти письма, и его глаза становятся очень сухими. Он раздраженно чешет их, а потом рычит на эльфов, потому что от дыма их сигарет в комнате нечем дышать.

Эти письма он отправляет во вторую кучу, потому что пока не знает, что с ними делать.

В третьей куче обнаженка. Это очень, очень большая куча. Солдат понятия не имел, как Санта был популярен у женщин (и не только). Многие дамочки хотели бы стать Миссис Санта Клаус. Они присылают свои фотографии, а некоторые очень подробно пишут, что могли бы сделать на первом свидании. Эльфы зачитывают друг другу вслух отрывки, пыхтя сигаретами и отпуская сальные шутки про бубенцы, и Солдат терпит это, потому что писем становится все меньше – у них есть шанс разделаться с этим потоком, если будут работать сообща.

В четвертой куче рекламные письма и счета. Учитывая, что весь мир знает почтовый адрес Санты, буквально каждая компания сочла своим долгом прислать ему брошюру и дисконтную карту с пятипроцентной скидкой на товар. Некоторые карточки Солдат запихивает в свой опустевший бумажник. Что касается счетов, то Санта, очевидно, уже довольно долго балансировал на грани банкротства. Солдат решает игнорировать это.

В конечном счете, дело сделано. Все лишние письма пойдут на растопку, а письма с пожеланиями заняли только две комнаты на первом этаже. Солдат хватает первое из кучи.

– Где Санта брал все подарки? – спрашивает он у рыжего эльфа с челкой. – Вот например, этот ребенок хочет шлем виртуальной реальности.

– О, нет-нет-нет, – снисходительно тянет эльф, отобрав у Солдата письмо. – Не так быстро. Ты не будешь дарить подарки ВСЕМ ПОДРЯД, сладенький. Нам нужна Анника.

Анника – это толстенькая эльфийка в пушистой зеленой шапочке. Она с важным видом достает маленький черный блокнот, слюнявит палец и листает страницы.

– Да, так и думала, – заявляет она, прочитав там что-то, и сминает письмо в комок. – Этот мальчик получит уголь.

– Список хороших и плохих детей, – догадывается Солдат. – Но я думал, это байки.

– Ну так меньше думай, – фыркает Анника.

– Но мы со Стивом никогда не получали уголь.

– Значит, вы не попадали в черный список Санты, вот и все, – говорит она. Солдат хмурится.

– Что он такого натворил, этот мальчик?

– Ну, давай поглядим… грубил бабуле, перебегал дорогу на красный свет, подрался в школе.

– Все дети так делают, – возражает солдат.

– Да, но у этого к концу года баланс отрицательный. – Эльфийка выглядит раздраженной оттого, что они все еще спорят на этот счет.

– Что, если потом он исправится? – не сдается Солдат.

– Тогда на следующее Рождество он получит что-то получше угля.

– Да, но что, если он на самом деле не плохой, просто ошибся? – настаивает Солдат. – Я просто думаю, все заслужили подарки в этом году.

– Все, кроме плохих детей, – рычит Анника.

– Он. Получит. Свой. Гребанный. Шлем, – рычит Солдат в ответ. Пару секунд они сверлят друг друга взглядами. Наконец она уступает.

– Тебе уж точно не стоит заводить своих детей, – ворчит она, убирая блокнот в карман.

«По стольким причинам», - думает Солдат.

***

– Анника, – спрашивает он позже. – А в твоем блокноте только дети, или взрослые тоже?

– Там есть все, дорогуша. Кого ты хочешь проверить?

– Б… Ба… – пытается он, но в итоге только качает головой. – Знаешь, что? Не важно.

***

Рыжий эльф теперь его правая рука. На четвертый день Солдат запоминает, что его зовут Малькольм. Теперь, когда они разобрались с письмами, пришел черед подарков.

– И мы просто… пойдем в супермаркет, или, не знаю… – бормочет Солдат, прикидывая объемы работ. Малькольм швыряет окурок через всю комнату.

– Пожалуй, пришло время показать тебе пещеру.

– Пещеру?

– Пещеру подарков.

***

Они почти выходят за пределы деревни, когда эльф показывает рукой на высокий ледяной холм.

– Тебе туда, – равнодушно говорит он.

– Что мне делать в этой пещере?

– Ты сам все поймешь, – отрезает эльф. – А если нет, тогда зря ты вообще сюда явился.

Пещера неглубокая, но стоит в ней оказаться, как все звуки словно исчезают. Рассеянный голубой свет скользит по стенам, тут и там вспыхивая ледяными искрами. Это красиво, и Солдат завороженно таращится, вдыхая сладковатый морозный воздух.

Он делает пару шагов, но подошвы не скрипят по снегу, нет вообще ни единого звука. И свет, и воздух какие-то странные. На секунду его охватывает паника: он не помнит, где он и как тут очутился. На секунду ему кажется, словно он упал откуда-то, с большой высоты, и его сердце вот-вот выскочит из груди.

Поэтому он закрывает глаза и дышит, как его учил терапевт. Один, два, три. Вокруг него: пещера, сосульки, иней. На нем – шапка, шарф, варежки. Он чувствует свои ноги. Свои руки. Слышит свое дыхание. Он думает о безопасных, хороших вещах. Сладкие яблоки. Новый «Стар Трек». Стив. Стив, здоровый, крепкий, на пробежке с Сэмом. Им сейчас, должно быть, весело. Стив Роджерс.

Когда он открывает глаза, перед ним пара напульсников для бега. Они теплые и мягкие, приятно ласкают запястья. В них есть карманы на молнии, для мелочи, ключей и прочего. Очень удобно. Стив вечно забывает ключи дома, а потом Солдату приходится влезать в окно, чтобы открыть им дверь. Да, это ему пригодится.

Тут же он обнаруживает и еще один подарок. Бейсболка с гнутым козырьком. На ней логотип Доджерс: из старых, еще до обновления. Это тоже ему понравится. И потом: длинный красный шарф, очень американского цвета. Толстый альбом с глянцевыми страницами, в котором представлены лучшие картины XX века. Айпод с полной коллекцией Тейлор Свифт на нем. Этот Солдат оставит себе. Он ухмыляется, довольный. Затем, поднатужившись, думает о том мальчике. Думает о шлеме, который ему нужен. Но вместо этого получает еще десяток-другой подарков для Стива Роджерса.

«Да, это требует практики», – думает он.

Когда он выходит из пещеры с полными руками всякого барахла, все эльфы уже выстроились перед холмом. Они молча глядят на него, пока он подходит, и в мертвой тишине один из них вдруг начинает радостно вопить, а затем уже шум просто оглушает. Эльфы обступают Солдата со всех сторон, словно он стоит в пестром бушующем море, и он порядком напуган, но держит лицо.

– Ладно, крепыш, мы тебе поможем, – говорит один из эльфов, повиснув на штанине Солдата.

– Раз уж пещера тебя признала, ты – наш новый Санта, – пищит другой.

– Возьми это, – тычет ему в бок третий, и Солдат получает назад свои кредитки и наличные.

С той минуты дело идет быстрее.

***

Солдат целые дни проводит в пещере. Малькольм приносит ему новые порции писем и горячий кофе в термосе, а затем на тележке отвозит подарки в деревню. К сожалению, они все появляются не упакованными, так что требуется много рук, бумаги и двустороннего скотча, а также чуточка волшебства. К счастью, у эльфов свое производство – Солдат уже побывал на праздничной фабрике, где машины печатают пестрые листы упаковочной бумаги, а целые армии эльфов проворно заворачивают самые разные предметы в аккуратные свертки. У них даже есть эльф-супервайзер, который только ходит между рядами и покрикивает, чтобы никто не отвлекался от работы.

Другие эльфы заняты логистикой. Они составляют маршруты и расписания. Ему придется побывать на семи континентах за одну ночь, это не так-то просто.

Олени выглядят куда бодрее, и команда эльфов работает над тем, чтобы починить сани Санты, которые сейчас выглядят, как убогая развалюха. Солдат не вмешивается в их работу, но не может сдержать беспокойства при мысли, что ему придется на этом лететь.

Поработав в пещере, он возвращается в резиденцию, где устраивается у камина и подписывает открытки до поздней ночи, пока даже его железную руку не сводит судорога. Малькольм подсовывает ему карточки, где Солдат оставляет короткое пожелание и подпись. Он называет себя: Санта, Дед Мороз, Йоулупукки, Папа Ноэль, Микулаш, даже Баббо Натале (хотя он подозревает, что это женский персонаж).

Глубокой ночью он валится с ног, и устраивается на огромной – королевских размеров – кровати Санты, съежившись в комочек под одеялом. Его голова гудит от усталости, он скучает по Стиву, но знает, что делает все правильно.

Он не успевает даже увидеть привычный ночной кошмар, когда его будит стук молотков, ругань и звуки дрели. Наступает новое утро.

***

– Вы уверены, что они работают? – с сомнением спрашивает Солдат, глядя на сани. Большие, тяжелые, с отсеком для подарков, они не выглядят как то, что может подняться в воздух.

– Конечно, они работают, погляди только, какой блеск мы навели! – возмущается эльф с косматыми черными бровями. – Давай, полезай!

Олени уже стоят в упряжке, на шее у них бубенцы, а рога гордо топорщатся в небо. Они выглядят куда здоровее, чем раньше, и Солдат рад этому. Он хочет спросить, которого из них зовут Рудольф, но косматый эльф буквально запихивает его внутрь.

– Давай, дерни поводья, – кричит он возбужденно. Другие эльфы отходят на безопасное расстояние, и это недобрый знак. Солдат расставляет ноги пошире, для устойчивости, и берется за поводья. Он дергает, но не слишком сильно, чтобы не навредить оленям. Ничего. Тогда он дергает посильнее. Ничего.

– Крикни хоу-хоу, – пищит кто-то из заднего ряда.

– Что? – рычит Солдат, и эльф повторяет:

– Скажи «хоу-хоу». Санта всегда так делал. Вдруг это поможет.

Солдат чувствует себя глупо. Но он дергает снова, и говорит злобным тоном:

– Хоу. Хоу.

И тут же сани приходят в движение, Солдат валится на спину, изо всех сил держась за поводья, пока эти чокнутые твари в упряжке пытаются его прикончить.

Его поездка заканчивается новой дырой в ограде. Сани не взлетают, хотя он верит до последней секунды.

***

Теперь целыми днями Солдат добывает новые подарки в пещере, а потом тренируется управлять санями. Он все еще не заставил их приподняться над землей, но маневрирует уже лучше. Врезается во что-нибудь только один раз из трех. К вечеру его кости болят, а волосы торчат во все стороны. Вид у него безумный.

– Пошел ты, старикан, – ворчит он, глядя на большую фотографию Санты над камином. Ему кажется, что Санта ухмыляется, смеется над ним. Возможно, это месть. Солдат скрипит зубами.

– Тебе нужно расслабиться, – говорит Малькольм, сжимая в двух пальцах косячок. – Давай, я угощаю.

Но Солдат отказывается. Ему не стоит употреблять что-то, влияющее на мозг. Он и так нестабилен, если его вдруг перемкнет, все может кончиться плохо.

– Ага, и не говори, – тянет Малькольм, щурясь на гирлянду. – Я тоже совсем дикий становлюсь, когда покурю.

Он засыпает, свернувшись калачиком у камина, и Солдат укрывает его пледом.

***

Он питается одними шоколадными наборами и кофе. Он спит по три часа в сутки. Он сломал и срастил уже буквально каждую кость в теле. Он на грани нервного срыва.

Сани не взлетают.

– Нужно волшебство, – говорит Берта, эльфийка с длинными косами. – И сани, и олени в порядке. Дело в тебе. Ты должен добавить немного волшебства, это не так уж сложно.

Солдат скрипит зубами. «Волшебство», – думает он. «Я могу выстрелить белке в глаз с расстояния в сто ярдов. Вот тебе чертово волшебство», – думает он. Это не помогает.

Помогают смс от Стива. Время от времени он просто пишет разные мелочи. Присылает забавные фотографии, например, фото пса, грустно лежащего перед высокой полкой с лакомствами в супермаркете. Фотографию мишки-Баки в руках у ребенка в парке. Фотографию его странного напитка, который на 90% состоит из взбитых сливок и зефира, но почему-то все еще называется «кофе». Стив Роджерс пишет:

«Сэм дразнит меня, потому что я не закончил старшую школу. Как думаешь, еще не поздно записаться в колледж?»

«Сегодня видел в парке, как мужчина стреляет по мишеням. За деньги. Ты мог бы лучше».

«Что ты думаешь о мемах? Тебе нравится какой-нибудь мем? Я выучил новое слово. Мем».

«Приснился плохой сон про тебя. Надеюсь, ты там в порядке».

Солдат отвечает по мере возможности. Но чем ближе Рождество, тем реже он пишет Стиву. Он места себе не находит от мысли, что его миссия провалится. Он не может так подвести… всех.

– Кто это тебе все пишет, твой парень? – спрашивает Малькольм, заглянув Солдату через плечо.

– Отвали, – рычит Солдат, быстро свернув окошко чата.

– Ты что, запал на него? – тянет Малькольм мерзким голосом.

– Отвали, – повторяет Солдат потеряно.

***

Сани не взлетают, даже когда он предпринимает отчаянную попытку и пускает их с холма. Точнее, они летят где-то секунду, прежде чем рушатся в снег, едва не сбив один из красных домиков.

В тот вечер он напивается. Это единственная разумная причина, почему он ставит миссию под удар; так или иначе, когда утром он открывает глаза, в жутком похмелье, над ним возвышается Тони Старк.

***

– Я написал, что миссия секретна, – шипит Солдат, пока Тони осматривает сани.

– Ага, а еще ты написал, что тебе нужно починить сани Санты-Клауса, и я должна была убедиться своими глазами, – говорит Наташа.

– Мы ведь команда, для того и нужны, чтобы помогать, – добавляет Бартон с дурацкой улыбкой. На самом деле, ему просто нравится, что здесь так много выпивки и остального. – Ладно, и что мне делать? Я должен надеть дурацкую зеленую шапочку и полосатые гольфы?

– Они не дурацкие, – цедит усатый эльф, появившись с тихим хлопком позади Бартона. – Но работа тебе найдется, красавчик.

Солдат подозревает, что Бартону придется чистить олений загон этим вечером.

Наташа помогает с графиком полетов, корректируя их из-за того, что сани все еще не на ходу, а Тони с большим энтузиазмом берется за дело. Солдат не может найти нужных слов, чтобы выразить все, что чувствует по этому поводу. Наконец он выдавливает: «Спасибо».

– Да брось ты, давно пора было этим заняться, – отвечает Старк. – Странно, что из всех нас это пришло в голову только тебе, Сержант Санта. Но это… реально хороший поступок.

Солдат опускает глаза. Тони Старк знает, что Зимний Солдат убил его родителей, но Санта – это уже за гранью. Нельзя так рисковать операцией.

Он во всем признается. Позже.

– Вы ведь не сказали Стиву, где я? – спрашивает он тревожно.

– Это будет наш общий секрет, – отвечает Наташа твердо. Это не мешает ей сделать видео Солдата, кричащего «хоу-хоу» в обновленных санях.

Турбины работают потрясающе, и похоже, он действительно сможет облететь половину земного шара за ночь.

***

– Мне обязательно пролезать в печную трубу? – спрашивает Солдат.

– Ну, тебе ведь надо как-то попадать в дом, – говорит эльфийка с указкой.

– Есть множество разных способов.

– Этот – традиционный.

– Но во многих домах уже нет печей и каминов.

– Таким можешь просто закинуть их барахло в окно, – ворчит эльфийка. Она ведет указкой по схематичному рисунку, на котором изображен толстый человечек, застрявший в трубе. – Я должна тебя обучить технике безопасности, так что сиди и слушай. Мы не хотим повторения инцидента 1996-го, – добавляет она мрачно, и Солдат неосознанно втягивает живот.

***

– Есть одна проблема, – говорит Малькольм, и все внимательно его слушают, даже Наташа.

– Что за проблема, – рычит Солдат. Ему надоели проблемы. Но Малькольм машет, указывая на него рукой, проводя маленькой ладошкой от его макушки до ног, и все вдруг переглядываются и начинают кивать. И что, черт возьми, это значит. – Твой вид, дорогуша.

Солдат скрипит зубами. Все здесь называют его дорогушей. Или Сержантом Сантой. Он не знает, что хуже.

У него есть имя. Но так его зовет только Стив.

– Мы ведь не хотим, чтобы дети писались от страха, если увидят тебя ночью в своем доме, – ядовитым тоном замечает Малькольм.

– Да, и не хотим, чтобы в тебя стреляли, пока ты лезешь в трубу. Только потому что ты, ну, ты знаешь. Выглядишь, как головорез, – говорит Тони Старк.

– И мы не хотим следующие двадцать лет покупать открытки с Сантой-готом, только потому, что ты задашь им новую моду, – добавляет Наташа, закатив глаза. Малькольм яростно кивает, его уши хлопают, как крылья.

– Да, ТОЧНО. Нам нужно привести тебя в порядок. Сделать более… приветливым.

Солдат вздыхает.

***

Он действительно нервничает, когда кто-то касается его головы, но если уж его спутанную паклю кому суждено расчесать, пусть это будет Наташа. Если его вдруг заклинит, она точно сможет за себя постоять.

Она расчесывает его очень аккуратно, почти нежно, и все это время он концентрируется на дыхании, так что все проходит хорошо. Она собирает его длинные волосы в свободный низкий хвост, чтобы не лезли в лицо, и это… удобно.

За эти пару дней у него появилась растительность на лице, и он знает, что Стиву такое не нравится, но все равно рад своей бороде. Она скрывает его черты, делает его менее узнаваемым. Ему все равно приходится примерить накладную бороду, но она не седая, она темно-каштановая, под цвет его волос. Это подарок от эльфов.

Они также вручают ему костюм. Очевидно, что им пришлось сшить новый, ведь костюм Санты наверняка весь залит кровью, к тому же он слишком велик. Солдат набирается мужества, прежде чем открыть пакет и извлечь оттуда красные штаны – ничего особенного, на вид они вполне удобные, сделаны из красного бархата, не слишком свободные и не слишком обтягивают. К ним прилагается узкая белая майка вроде солдатских, только те никогда не были настолько белыми, и…

– Вы не успели сшить рукава? – спрашивает он сердито, но эльфы просто корчат гримасы и ждут, так что он застегивает золотые пуговицы на животе. Жилетка села на него идеально, словно кто-то снимал с него мерки, пока он спал.

Солдат глядит в высокое зеркало, и видит там… кого-то. Не Санту, но и не Зимнего Солдата, больше нет.

– Ты похож на стриптизера, – замечает Бартон, пощелкав пальцами. – Где все мои десятки?..

– Считаете, дети не испугаются… этого, – неловко уточняет Солдат, махнув своей железной рукой. Наташа глядит на другую его руку, на лице у нее странное выражение.

– Даже если и испугаются, их мамочки зато будут счастливы.

– С чего бы. – Солдат никак не может понять, но Наташа показательно облизывает губы, и он отступает. – Я не хочу знать.

Он все же просит эльфов, отвечающих за имидж, сделать что-то с коммунистической советской звездой на его плече. Они пририсовывают под звездой ель, и это все внезапно обретает смысл.

Наташа делает где-то миллион фотографий.

***

И наконец все готово. Его деревня, его сани, его костюм, его маршрут, все подарки – он может отправляться в путь. Они успели ровно в срок, потому что Рождество уже почти наступило. Во всех домах сейчас подают картофельный пирог и желе, или что-то еще, что вкусно есть зимой, включают телевизор на праздничной передаче, обнимаются, благодарят друг друга.

Тони вернулся к Пеппер, чтобы не быть жестоко убитым и растерзанным, но обещал оказать любую поддержку в пределах Нью-Йорка. Наташа и Бартон еще здесь, словно у них нет никого, с кем они хотели бы встретить праздники. В основном они пьют, закусывая карамельными тросточками и имбирными пряниками, и кидаются снежками. Солдат видел, как они целовались в сугробе, и ой, это выглядело холодно.

Все эльфы отдыхают после убойной недели, перед убойной ночью, и на рассвете Солдат отправится в путь. У него будет только один шанс, чтобы не налажать, и его слегка потряхивает.

Он умывается, набрав в ладонь горсть снега. Ему в щеку тычется чей-то окурок.

Эльфы собираются устроить вечеринку позже ночью, и Солдат хочет побыть немного в одиночестве, так что он идет к оленьему выгулу. Он гладит оленей, тихо говорит с ними, упрашивая их не перевернуть сани и не врезаться в какой-нибудь самолет. Он гладит их шерстяные носы, пока они переступают ногами по снегу, надеясь на какое-нибудь лакомство.

Он садится на пенек и достает свой телефон. Перечитывает сообщение от Стива.

«Надеялся, ты вернешься к Сочельнику».

Этот упрямый сопляк уже покинул Вашингтон. Наверняка Сэм уговаривал его остаться на праздничный ужин, но Роджерс предпочитает хандрить дома, в одиночестве. Солдат не собирается чувствовать вину за это. Он отпихивает оленя, который пытается пожевать его бороду. Смотрит на экран. Никто не должен быть один в этот вечер. Он несколько раз пытается набрать сообщение, но нужные слова не приходят, и наконец на холоде телефон разряжается.

Он медленно бредет назад, к дому Санты, но затем слышит шум – гул множества голосов на центральной площади деревни. Он идет туда, просто чтобы убедиться, что утром все будут готовы к работе. Стоит ему показаться, как вдруг в темноте вспыхивает сотня огней, и огромная ель сияет, будто новый супергерой. Солдат таращится во все глаза, а эльфы кричат, свистят, взрывают хлопушки, салютуют ему бутылками, и Бартон вдруг хлопает его по плечу, бормоча на ухо:

«Никто не должен быть один в этот вечер».

***

Его тошнит всего дважды, пока они пролетают со скоростью света над Австралией. Он очень надеется, что это никому не упадет на голову.

***

В Вене он натыкается на армию мальчишек в жутких масках. «Крампус, Крампус», – кричат они и бегут за Солдатом, а потом швыряют в него снежки. Ему удается оторваться.

Эти пятеро точно были в «плохом» списке, думает он.

***

Он застревает в трубе в одном из домов. К счастью, он помнит инструкции, и делает волнообразные движения всем телом, пока не сползает в камин. На его удачу, тот не зажжен.

***

В большинстве домов елок нет, потому что люди отвыкли праздновать Рождество. Ни один ребенок не пытается подглядывать, притворяясь спящим, в надежде застукать Санту. Никто не вешает больше носки над камином. Так что он оставляет подарки на видном месте – на столе, на подоконнике, у кровати.

В одном деревенском домике он опрокидывает миску с молоком, но также находит мешочек с миндальным печеньем, заманчиво оставленный на столе. Он перекусывает этим в дороге, благодарный.

***

В одном из навороченных таун-хаусов срабатывает сигнализация, и ему приходится убегать от собак.

***

Он швыряет подарки в открытые окна, как мальчишка-газетчик, когда совсем выбивается из сил.

***

Он не думает, что это физически возможно – все успеть за одну ночь, но его олени все еще держатся бодро, значит, сможет и он.

– Хоу-хоу-хоу, – кричит он отчаянно, пролетая мимо самолета. Пассажиры прилипли носами к иллюминаторам.

***

Он находит того мужчину, который не должен напиться на праздники. Тот уже порядком пьян, когда Солдат выволакивает его на свежий воздух и окунает головой в сугроб.

– Что… что… – лепечет мужчина, вяло брыкаясь, и Солдат берет его за горло. Он убеждается, что мужчина достаточно напуган и готов слушать, лишь тогда позволяет сделать ему вдох.

– Никогда. Больше, – рычит Солдат сквозь зубы, и мужчина мелко кивает.

***

Он пробирается через захламленные маленькие квартирки и огромные мраморные гостинные, он крадется через весь сиротский приют и вешает бубенцы корове на рог, оказавшись на ферме. Он подбирает сползшие одеяла и укрывает десятки детей и парочку взрослых, просто потому, что в эту ночь ему очень хочется быть добрым.

К рассвету он добирается до Бруклина.

***

Стив Роджерс спит на животе, сбив одеяло в комок ногами. Он всегда так делал, даже в те годы, когда был меньше и все время мерз. Сейчас от него пышет жаром. Рот во сне приоткрыт, брови жалобно подняты, даже теперь – несчастное выражение. Солдат стоит над его кроватью, едва держась на ногах.

Он это сделал. Остался последний подарок.

Солдат наклоняется очень низко, так, что чувствует запах Стива: запах дерева, нагретого на солнце, солоноватый запах кожи и легкую фруктовую отдушку шампуня, а под всем этим – еще что-то, что невозможно определить, только узнать.

Он мягко целует Стива в щеку. Ресницы Стива дрожат, но он не просыпается.

***

Он выбирается на пожарную лестницу, потому что ему нужно покурить.

Солнце встает над домами. Город медленно оживает.

Он прикидывает, что еще нужно сделать. Избавиться от костюма – это уж точно. Позаботиться о том, чтобы эльфы уже начали готовиться к следующему году, и оставить Малькольма за главного (ему это понравится). Придумать отмазку, чтобы не идти на вечеринку Старка (приглашения уже пришли ему на телефон).

Сделать Стиву завтрак.

Он выдыхает дым и запрокидывает голову. Сверху падают маленькие снежинки. Такие крохотные, как блестки в шаре со снегом.

– Наконец-то белое Рождество, верно? – замечает кто-то пролетом ниже. Солдат вскакивает на ноги, нож в его руке появляется сам собой, и ему стыдно, потому что это – старик, просто какой-то бруклинский пенсионер выполз на солнышко. Он курит трубку.

– Да, сэр, давно пора, – отвечает Солдат вежливо. Старик смеется, не глядя на него.

– Ты хорошо справился, парень. Но в следующий раз начинай подготовку раньше.  
Солдат замирает.

Это Санта. В Бруклине. Прохлаждается.

– Почему вы здесь? Почему вы не мертвый? Почему вы такой загорелый?..

Старик снова смеется, выпускает колечки дыма.

– Ну, я устроил себе каникулы.

– Я думал, вы умерли, – шипит Солдат. Облегчение и злость сплетаются воедино. – Все думали! Я видел след от ледоруба. Вы… вы всех надули!

– Но ты действительно пытался меня убить, – возражает старик, и Солдат давится словами. – Ты очень старался, так что я решил подыграть. Разве ты не помнишь?

– Я был… не в себе тогда, – говорит Солдат, и Санта глядит на него, запрокинув голову.

– Да, теперь я это вижу, – отвечает он.

– Как вы могли бросить всех?

– Я выполнял эту работу больше сотни лет, а это нелегкий труд, ты и сам понял, – сердито говорит Санта. – Пятнадцатилетний отпуск – малость, которую я заслужил. Ты согласен со мной, дружок?

– Пятнадцатилетний? – уточняет Солдат напряженно, и Санта ему улыбается.  
– Раз уж здесь все под контролем, смотаюсь еще в пару мест. Передавай привет эльфам, этим охламонам. Ах, и вот еще что... – Он хлопает себя по лбу, и Солдат подозрительно щурится. – Один подарок ты забыл вручить, так я об этом позабочусь.

Солдат опускает глаза и глядит на коробку, которая появилась у его ног. «Баки Барнсу, – значится на этикетке. – От Санты».

Руки у Солдата холодеют, пальцы едва сгибаются, пока он развязывает ленту. Он вполне уверен, что там уголь, там должен быть уголь или что похуже, но в конечном итоге – открыв крышку, он видит, что там ничего нет.

Ни уголька, ни даже записки, ничего – как насмешка. Вот и все, что он заслуживает.

Солдат глядит в коробку, не в силах пошевелиться, а потом вдруг воспоминание вспыхивает в его голове, яркое до боли, до каждой мелкой детали, в которой он уверен:

И он будто снова на маленькой тесной кухне в Бруклине,

и мама выкладывает на противень кусочки теста, в форме елок, звезд и домиков, и Баки пытается облизать сладкие остатки в миске, но только пачкает уши и щеки,

и трехлетняя Бекка носится вокруг стола, раскинув руки, как самолет, бесконечно завывая на высокой ноте,

и отец прибавляет радио в комнате, чтобы не прослушать счет,

и кто-то стучит в окно, так что Баки поворачивается и видит на пожарной лестнице Стива, ушастого мелкого Стива, с застенчивой улыбкой – в руке у него два красных яблока, это подарок, и Баки бежит открыть окно, чтобы впустить его внутрь.

А Стив все стучит, и стучит, и стучит.

И Баки поднимает глаза, выронив коробку, потому что он все еще сидит на пожарной лестнице, и сонный Роджерс зовет его в дом с чашкой кофе в руке.

***

– Поверить не могу, что это случилось, – говорит Роджерс, босой и лохматый, проверяя ленту новостей. – Не только здесь, но и по всему свету. – Он поднимает лицо, и глаза его сияют. – Баки, это рождественское чудо!

– Не понимаю, о чем ты, – ворчит Баки, уткнувшись носом в кружку с кофе.

Его борода чешется.

***

Ему не удается отвертеться от вечеринки Старка, потому что Стив полон энтузиазма, как щенок-переросток, и хочет со всеми обсудить возвращение Рождества, так что да, они идут туда. К большому неудовольствию Баки, вечеринка костюмированная.

К счастью, в этот вечер в Санту наряжено большинство гостей, так что Баки не слишком выделяется.

– Давай, Роджерс, загадай желание, – говорит он после четвертого стакана. – Иди сюда. – Он хлопает себя по коленям, откинувшись на спинку кресла, и Стив высоко поднимает брови.

– Ты это серьезно? – уточняет он с сомнением, но Баки лишь хмурится, так, что колпак сползает ему на лоб.

– Это традиция.

И Стив аккуратно опускается к нему на колени, обнимает за плечи, доверительно заглядывает в глаза.

– Итак, что хорошего было в этом году, – спрашивает Баки, и Стив закатывает глаза.

– Ну-у, я надрал задницы куче плохих парней. Остановил конец света… дважды. Побывал в Национальном музее!

– И это все? Уверен, что-то еще было.

– Ну, я был очень рад твоему возвращению, Санта. И еще кое-кто вернулся ко мне в этом году. Кто-то, кого я очень долго ждал, – говорит Стив, наклонившись ближе, чтобы им не мешал шум вечеринки.

– Вот как? Наверное, этот кто-то тебе очень дорог, раз уж ты о нем заговорил, – небрежно говорит Баки, и Стив фыркает ему в ухо.

– Ты и сам это знаешь, Баки.

– Какой еще к черту Баки, – бормочет тот в ответ, и Стив стягивает с него бороду, чтобы поцеловать.


End file.
